<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get What You Paid For by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435019">Get What You Paid For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter and Tony sneak down to a hall that's off the main room and have to keep quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winter Soldier/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get What You Paid For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Get What You Paid For<br/>Collaborator: camichats<br/>Card Number: 4049<br/>Square Filled: S2-Kink: Public/Semi-Public Sex<br/>Main Pairing: Winter Soldier/Tony Stark<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: PWP, Semi-Public Sex<br/>Summary: Winter and Tony sneak down to a hall that's off the main room and have to keep quiet.<br/>Word Count: 698</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A high whine came out of Tony's throat before he could stop it. He tried to clamp down, but it was too late. There was no hope that Winter hadn't heard it, not when he was as close as he was. </p><p>"Have to keep quiet," Winter whispered, his lips pressed against Tony's ear. Tony could feel the rumble of Winter's chest as he spoke more clearly than he could hear him. "Don't want them to hear you, do you?" </p><p>Tony bit down hard on his lip and shook his head. His lip hurt from biting down on it so much, but he had to do <em> something </em> to keep quiet. They were in a side hallway, but there wasn't a door separating them from the main hall. Safely out of sight, but if they made too much noise, someone could hear them and decide to check on it. What they'd see was Tony with his pants down, and Winter pushing him against the wall, balls deep. </p><p>Winter rolled his hips again, nipping at Tony's earlobe. "Good boy." </p><p>Tony hadn't thought he could possibly blush harder, but he did, the praise making him even more light-headed than he'd been before. </p><p>It was absolutely maddening. Normally-- when they were at home, set up in their room-- Winter would fuck him hard enough to bang the bed against the wall. Right now, he had gone the opposite. He rolled his hips; he would only pull out a little bit before thrusting back in. Sometimes it would be fast enough that Tony thought he was going to get what he wanted, but most of the time, Winter would ease back in, his movements torturously slow. It was good-- there was no denying that, but it was driving him <em> insane</em>. He was hot all over. Even if his hair managed to get brushed into something passable and his mouth wasn't bitten to hell and back, there was no way this suit was surviving the night. </p><p>Tony wanted more. He wanted to come so badly that he was about to start crying-- and then there would <em> really </em> be no walking out there again. Slowly, Tony opened his mouth, letting his swollen lip get some relief. There was the slight sting that meant he would be sore tomorrow, but he didn't give a shit about that right now. He started to take a shaky breath in, then hitched suddenly when Winter put a hand around to his front and cupped his balls. </p><p>"Were you going to say something, sweetness?" he asked, because he was fucking <em> evil</em>. </p><p>Tony's throat worked. </p><p>Winter gave a slight tug, and Tony choked on air as he arched against him. He wasn't going anywhere. It didn't give him what he wanted. It didn't push him into Winter's hand, and he couldn't possibly have more of Winter inside of him. </p><p>"Please," he managed to whisper, barely a sound. It was enough for Winter to hear him. </p><p>"Please what?" Winter asked, deceptively innocent. He slipped his hand back, against Tony's perineum, then further, where Tony was stretched around him. </p><p>Tony felt like he was shaking in need, and it took him a moment to realize that he <em> was </em> shaking. His hands were trembling against the wall, where they'd been ever since he'd undone the button on his pants and let Winter do whatever the hell he wanted. </p><p>Winter didn't let up to give him the presence of mind to form a sentence. It had been hard enough to say one word; there was no way he'd be able to get a whole sentence out, not if he was still staying quiet. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me," Winter said. </p><p>"You can," Tony said accusingly, but it came out more plaintive than anything else. </p><p>Winter didn't say anything to dispute that, just rubbed at the sensitive skin. </p><p>"F-" Tony clamped his mouth shut, feeling his eyes do the same. A tear squeezed out of one corner, and he resigned himself to only being done when Winter decided and not a moment sooner. </p><p>Clearly, Winter knew his victory when he saw it, because Tony felt him smile against his neck. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>